phrases de réflexion
by clemie
Summary: Ou comment d'une simple phrase, on peut rapidement se retrouver à torturer les rares neurones que l'on a encore en activité...   Femslash/ Yuri soft


**Heu...bonjour/bonsoir **** mesdemoiselles**** et**** messieurs **** asses fous pour tenter de lire ma première fanfic'. **

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira malgré tout (et le mauvais orthographe!) et même si ce n'est pas le cas; n'hésiter pas à me laisser votre avis!**

**Sur ce; enjoy!**

**P.S: Soul Eater ne m'appartient pas! et pour moi, Chrona est de sexe féminin^^  
**

* * *

Maka aime Chrona.

Elle avait mis un moment à comprendre puis à accepter ce fait, mais maintenant, elle sait qu'elle l'aime.

Mais comment a-t-elle put tombée amoureuse de cette _fille_, de cette psychopathe brisée qui a portant tentée plus d'une fois de la tuer ou de voler son âme ?

Elle ne trouve toujours pas de réponses malgré de nombreuses nuits blanches passées à se questionner sur le sens de sa vie et de ses sentiments…

Tout ce qu'elle sait se résume aux nombreuses sensations ressenties lorsqu'elle prend Chrona dans ses bras pour la rassurer; des sensations de plus en plus fortes et intrigantes comme les battements dans son ventre ou la chaleur qu'elle ressent lorsqu'elle est trop près de son amie…

Elle aurait bien demandé quelques renseignement ou conseil par rapport à son état mais elle a beau réfléchir, elle ne voit pas à qui elle pourrait en parler : Soul et Black Star sont trop masculin, son père trop son père, elle ne veut pas gêner ou choquer Tsubaki, ç'aurait été inapproprié d'en discuter avec Shinigami-sama, et ainsi de suite…

En fait, la seule personne avec laquelle en parler ne lui poserait pas trop de problèmes, ce serait Chrona elle-même, mais cela est au-delà des forces de la jeune shinigami…

Chrona avait commencée à l'intriguer des leurs première rencontre: sa nature ambigu, sa puissance et ses yeux si clairs, si meurtris l'avait fascinée…

Elle avait d'abord crue avoir affaire à un garçon avant de réaliser sa méprise et de tenter de comprendre cette jeune fille si mystérieuse…

Car après tout, que sait-elle de sa jeune et récente amie?

Pas grand-chose mis à part une partie seulement de son passé, quelques-uns de ses projets futur…et le souvenir de son âme à la fois si pur et si torturée, si douce mais tellement souiller par ses actes, si perdue…que Maka, avait un jour eu l'occasion –l'honneur !- de tenir entre ces mains.

Enfin, cela ne se reproduira sans doute jamais.

Après tout, Chrona devient de plus en plus puissante et indépendante. Elle (re)trouve petit à petit sa propre 'stabilité' mentale et émotionnelle, tout en gardent une grande partie de sa timidité. Maka voit tous ces facteurs détruire lentement la dépendance qui rattachait encore son amie à elle…

Et la plus grande peur de Maka est désormais de ne plus avoir sa place aux cotés de Chrona.

* * *

La plus grande peur de Chrona est d'être chassée de Death City… Vraiment.

Elle n'a plus nulle part ou aller et c'est ici que ses amis vivent. Et elle trouve cette ville vraiment trop classe aussi.

Et puis, Maka y habite…

Chrona ne veut vraiment pas quitter Maka. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi. Mais elle ne veut vraiment pas la quitter…

Peut-être parce que Maka est celle qui l'a sauvé de Médusa ? Oui, peut-être…Maka protège toujours Chrona, elle prend bien soin d'elle…toujours…

Mais Chrona aussi veut protéger Maka ! Rien que le fait de l'imaginer en danger lui fait mal au cœur. Presque aussi mal que la première fois qu'elles se sont rencontrées. Dans cette église. Et battues. Son cœur bat trop vite lui aussi. Il veut sortir de sa poitrine pour aller ver Maka.

Chrona n'aime pas souffrir. Près de Maka, son ventre se remplit de papillons et des étoiles critiquent les nuages dans sa tête. Et elle a envie de danser aussi. Très envie. Avec Maka. Ragnarok dit que c'est 'la maladie de l'adolescence', que ça lui passera tous seul et rapidement… Mais qu'elle ne peut pas ce soigner, puisqu'il n'existe pas de _remède_. Ou alors il faut oublier.

Chrona n'est pas sur de vouloir que cette sensation disparaisse. Et puis, c'est quoi 'l'adolescence' ?

Il faut qu'elle demande à Moka. Parce qu'après tout, Chrona est persuadée que si Maka souffre aussi la 'maladie de l'adolescence' quant elles sont ensemble... elle pourra lui demander sans peur de danser avec elle.

Maka acceptera.


End file.
